The subject invention relates to mud guards and more particularly to a flexible mud guard exhibiting superior strength and wear characteristics and having colorful ornamentation formed as an integral part thereof.
Prior art flexible mud guards have been made by compression molding solid rubber or plastic materials or by extruding plastic slurries. Some such mud guards have had painted-on lettering. Such mud guards have been susceptible to destruction by tearing and impacts. Moreover, the design or lettering has been relatively simple and bland in appearance and can wear, wash, or peel off.